There are information processing devices, such as a personal computer and a game machine, for executing a plurality of programs at the same timing. Some information processing devices as described above have a function of notifying a user of an occurrence of an event through a pop-up on a screen or other such method when some event to which the user's attention is to be attracted occurs in processing of a program running in a background. Patent Literature 1 discloses an information processing system for displaying an execution result of a given program while displaying an execution result of another program.